


Look Out, World

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stakeout is not glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out, World

Ray palmed the radio to Louis as the other detective sat back down at their small table. "Anything?" Louis asked, waving futilely at a bartender and leaning forward so that Ray could hear him.

"No sign of him," Ray said shortly, and glanced toward their suspect and away. "He's been nursing that drink for an hour."

"I'm telling you --" Louis started again.

"Shut up, Louie," Ray said. "He's waiting for someone. So we're waiting for someone."

"I'm sick of sitting in a goddamned fag bar, Vecchio," Louis said. "One more hour then I'm going home." He clicked the radio on. "You hear that, Jack? One hour and we're out of here." 

"Thank god," Huey said, barely audible over the music, and Ray could hear in the background, "Detective Huey, we have a resp--" and then a click as Louis shut the radio off again.

"I'm gonna use the john," Ray said, standing up. He needed to get away from Benny, even as a voice on the other side of a radio; Benny was out there with Huey because Ray would rather sit in here listening to Louis bitch about the bar than watch Benny fluster when the inevitable pass from one of the men in here came.

Ray pushed open the restroom door and headed for an empty stall, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone. Yeah, Ray was in no mood to be reminded of the polite and regretful and very, very flustered way Benny had turned him down.

"Psst," someone said, and Ray, startled, looked down. There was a _hole_ in the wall between his stall and the end one, a hole with crude suggestions graffitied around it and a finger beckoning through it. After a moment the finger pulled away and was replaced by a mouth. Lips were licked in a clear invitation.

What the hell, Ray thought. Why not?

He pulled his dick out of his pants and stroked a few times, getting himself hard, then guided the tip through the hole and leaned carefully forward until his balls brushed the chipped paint of the partition wall. The guy on the other side of the wall stroked him a bit more, then he was held firmly while a condom was placed against the head of his dick and smoothed down over it -- with a tongue.

The promise of that skill was more than kept. This guy sucked Ray's dick hard enough to feel through the rubber, hell, hard enough to have been felt through heavy-duty storm insulation. He seemed to think that his job here was to suck Ray's balls out through eight inches of firehose. A hot wet tongue curled up along the underside of Ray's dick and then the whole length of it was sucked back into the guy's throat. Ray's breath caught. After so long with nothing, this was a hell of a lot of something. There was more tongue and more sucking and Ray simply closed his eyes and came hard, rattling the wall.

Zero to sixty in less than a minute. That had to be a personal best, Ray thought as he stripped off the condom and flushed it. Under the partition denim-clad knees shuffled. Ray could see, through the rip in one pantleg, blond hair curling over a skinned knee, then nothing as the man moved back. Ray left the stall and washed his hands. 

The man from the end stall came out and stood by the sink next to Ray. "You'd better not've flushed the condom," he said in a low voice. "Fucks up the plumbing." Except for the profanity it was the sort of thing Benny might have said.

Ray shrugged irritably and stepped back to let the other man wash his hands. There was a gold band on his ring finger. "Your wife know where you are?" Ray snapped.

Blue eyes glared at him, then dropped away. "Yes."

"And she doesn't mind?" Ray asked, incredulous, remembering stupid lies he'd told Angie.

"She minds," the man said. "Got my divorce papers yesterday."

Ray swallowed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Forget about it." The other man turned and walked out of the restroom.

After a second, Ray followed him. Louis was still sitting at their table, drumming his fingers on the scratched wood and keeping a casual eye on their suspect. "Took you long enough," he said as Ray sat down.

Ray watched the blond man weave through the crowd toward the door. He walked like a fighter and he'd had gun calluses underneath that wedding ring; Ray hoped that he hadn't just gotten a blow job from somebody's hired muscle, or, worse, from a fellow cop. He turned back to Louis. "Hey, sometimes you just gotta go," he said.


End file.
